A switched-mode DC-to-DC boost converter generally includes at least two semiconductor devices as switches (e.g., a transistor as a switch and a diode or a transistor as a synchronous switch). Switching on and off the semiconductor switch more efficiently may advantageously increase efficiency of the DC-to-DC boost converter as a whole.